


Родни

by desterra



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор Родни Маккей оказался страшным занудой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Родни

Доктор Родни Маккей оказался страшным занудой, невообразимым засранцем и совершенно удивительным человеком. Он сыпал непонятными терминами, ругался высокоинтеллектуальными конструкциями и постоянно требовал кофе. Он мог идти, уткнувшись носом в планшет, и огибать при этом всё, что попадалось у него на пути, а мог запутаться в собственных ногах на ровном месте и познакомить свой выдающийся нос с ближайшей стеной. Он как семечки щёлкал сложнейшие уравнения, но терялся в беседах с очаровательными лаборантками, осаждающими его чуть ли не круглые сутки, в попытке добиться внимания, выходящего за рамки научных дискуссий.  
Доктор Родни Маккей бесил Джона с первой же секунды их неслучайной встречи. Высокомерный взгляд, дотошность и эго, размером с небоскрёб. Ничего хоть сколько-нибудь привлекательного. Или хотя бы нормального. Беда Джона заключалась в том, что он никогда не любил нормальности. Серьёзно. Иначе бы он ни за что не оказался в программе Звёздных Врат. И не подвязался быть нянькой чёртовому гению. Не то, чтобы у него был выбор. И не то, чтобы он жалел, что всё сложилось именно так.  
Доктор Родни Маккей просто взял и случился с Джоном. Серьёзно. Бум-бац и всё. Недели раздражения, споров, ругани, попыток сбагрить его в другие надёжные руки, и — хлоп: вот Джон слушает очередную хитроумную тираду, пытаясь не вызвериться в ответ, а вот он уже представляет, каково это — заткнуть Родни поцелуем. Сказать, что Джон был ошарашен вывертом собственной фантазии, всё равно, что объявить рейфов проблемой, не стоящей внимания. Преуменьшение века. Честно. А гениальный гений даже не понял, что произошло. Решил, наверное, что смог задавить Шеппарда интеллектом, когда тот внезапно замер, задушенно простонав что-то неразборчивое, и испарился в мгновение ока.  
Присвоить доктора Родни Маккея себе, со всеми его вывертами, заумными речами, хмурыми взгядами и безоговорочной, тотальной преданностью, оказалось на удивление просто. Джон подозревал, что Родни просто хотел быть присвоенным. И надеялся, что это желание распространялось только на него. Конечно, обвинения в идиотизме, ущемлении прав, чрезмерной опеке и паранойе никуда не делись. И Маккей не превратился внезапно в трепетную фиалку с чуткой душевной организацией. Но Джон ничего подобного не ожидал. Серьёзно, он однажды от испуга чуть не сдал Маккея Беккету, когда Родни, оторвав голову от монитора, сказал что-то типа: прости, я скоро, хочешь кофе? Впрочем, привыкнуть к заботливому (по меркам Родни) отношению Джон смог так же быстро, как и ко всему остальному.  
Любить доктора Родни Маккея было так же легко, как дышать. Иногда Джону казалось, что это заложено где-то в его ДНК, что по-другому и не могло ничего сложиться. Не судьба, в неё он не верил, но что-то большее, что-то правильное и постоянное. Он верил, что в любом параллельном измерении, у любого Джона, будь тот военным, учителем или актёром, был свой Родни — музыкант, архитектор или врач. А рассчёты Маккея, призванные доказать, что рассуждения Шеппарда не больше, чем неумные фантазии, он просто не слушал. Потому что чувствовал родни-радаром, что это обычная вредность и привычка полагаться на логику. У всех есть свои недостатки, ведь так?


End file.
